Episode 9197 (30th June 2017)
Plot Phelan tells Nicola that he's had his suspicions since the first time he met her due to her resemblance to her mother. She's lost for words. Aidan tells a pleased Johnny that he feels ready for neither fatherhood nor marriage. As a sympathetic Eileen listens on, Phelan tells Nicola that he had an affair with her mother for over a year after he fell in love with her but she refused to leave Isaac for him. Nine months after they broke up, Nicola was born, even though Annabel insisted he wasn't the father. Rich blackmails Robert, threatening to tell Michelle about his shady past unless he cooperates. Nicola refuses to believe Phelan is her father and walks out of the yard. Wanting to appear intellectual, Chesney invites Sinead to the pictures to see an art-house film. Gina says she is upbeat and ready to move on. Johnny tells Eva he knows her news. She can barely bring herself to speak to Maria when she sees her preparing for Liam's birthday party. Robert threatens Rich if he doesn't keep away from him. Accompanied by Eileen, Nicola goes to her parent's bench in Greenfield Park. Phelan follows and offers never to cross her path again but reiterates that he wants to talk to establish a relationship with her. She tells him she can't turn her world upside down and accept him as her dad. Tim is annoyed with Gina imposing on them. Using his tablet, she starts to purchase shoes. Nicola tells Phelan that even if he can prove he's her natural father, he could never take the place of the man she knew as her dad. Aidan finds Eva in tears and she tells him it's due to the rent increase. He tells her he can't wait to get married or be a dad and she asks for an expensive engagement ring. Sinead and Chesney leave the film part-way through as they don't understand it. She tells him she doesn't want to rush into things. Back home, Phelan thanks Eileen for her support, even though he thinks he's blown it with Nicola. Eva tells Leanne she's going to rinse Aidan for everything he's got. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast *Rich Collis - Fraser Ayres Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Office and balcony *Greenfield Park Notes *The scenes in Greenfield Park were recorded in Manchester's Platt Fields Park. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen and Nicola reel from Phelan's bombshell as he explains the link between them; Gina uses Tim's tablet to secretly purchase loads of shoes; and Robert refuses to launder Rich's drugs money. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,795,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes